January 7, 2014
Aaliya brings sheer khurma and serves it to Zeeshas parents. Zeeshans mom signals her husband to speak. He starts speaking about the dowry indirectly. They start praising Aaliya in between. They start demanding about 3-4 lakhs worth furniture and gives Ghulam a list with items and their prices. Ghulam sees it and gets tensed. They demand about the wedding rings of around 1.25 lakhs and ask for some advance money. They demand 20 lakhs. Ghulam gets hiccups listening to their demands. Zain listens to their conversation from behind. Shabana is tensed. Zain goes to Shabana and tries to relax her. Fahads daughters come and hug Usmans wife Surayya. She gives them chocolates. Usman comes and they hug him also. Usman asks about his grandson Saif. They say he went with Shaziya with bags. Surayya informs Usman that money was missing, so she scolded Shaziya. Usman says he took the money to give it to Shabana. Usman?s wife gets angry on him. He says sorry and walks out. Zain gives money to Shabana and tells her that Usman sent it. He insists to keep it and goes. Shabana gets Usman?s phone call. Shabana thanks Usman, but it is Surayya on the other side. She informs that Usman took her money without informing her. She says she tought the money got stolen and scolds Shabana that it is illegal money. Shabana gets tensed. Usman listens to Surayya?s conversation and asks her why did she call Shabana from his phone. She says he broke a rule by taking money without informing her, so she broke another rule and walks out from there. Zeeshan is tensed remembering Aaliya dancing with Zain. His mom comes and shows him a necklace. She says it looks like Aaliya and Zain are very close to each other and says she and her husband asked for 20 lakhs dowry and Ghulam agreed for it. Zeeshan asks her mom to increase the dowry amount to 30 lakhs. She gets happy. Zain asks Aaliya about their future. She says she has not yet thought about it. Zain asks if he is close to her siblings and cousins. She says yes except one. He asks who? She says it is Zain and starts scolding him. Zain gets nervous and says he will bring something to eat. Just then Zeeshan calls. She sees Zain eating bhelpuri and gets tensed seeing it is Zeeshan calling her. Zain and Aaliya go to a restaurant. Zain gives her a rose. She blushes and accepts it. He asks her for a dance and they start dancing. Zain says he wants to tell her something. Before he could utter anything, police come and catch him. They ask if he is Zeeshan. He says yes. They say they got an information that he robbed money in Saudi, so they have come to arrest him. Zain tries to explain them that he is not Zeeshan but Zain. Zain says Aaliya that he is Usmans son Zain and tells her about their childhood incidents. Aaliya informs her that she remembers everything and it is a revenge from her. She thanks police to help her and asks them to go. She says Zain that they are Bhopal theater artists. She says she got a call from Zeeshan while he was having bhelpuri. She also got a call from Shabana and realized it is Zain and not Zeeshan. They both get into a verbal spat. She warns him not to interfere in her marriage and goes. Precap: Aayat gives Zeeshans pic to Aaliya. Aaliya says Zain spoilt her chance to know Zeeshan. She prays god to show her the right path. Zain is seeing winking her. ''